The Dark One's Apprentice
by Meowth22
Summary: The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, adopts a boy to take him on as his apprentice in magic and aid him in getting his son, Bae, back. This story follows the boy as he learns magic, becomes a ruler, walks the line between good and evil, and plays a central role in the fate of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest.
1. Prologue

Princess Cora had just given birth to twins. A boy born minutes before the girl.

And soon he would appear for her end of the deal. Her firstborn.

She looked at her son, carried in a servant's arm. She knew it was him she'd have to give away, but she didn't care, she had no heart.

Prince Henry entered the room, overjoyed to see his two children.

Henry took the boy into his arms when he appeared, with his devilish grin.

The prince and servants looked shocked at the appearance of Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple announced that he was there for the firstborn, as per his deal with Cora.

Henry turned to look at Cora in-bed and was stunned by her lack of a reaction, before turning to the Dark One, demanding an explanation.

Rumple explained that he made a deal with Cora: if he taught her how to spin straw into gold, she would give to him her firstborn child. He began to approach Henry, who tried to shield his son in his arms.

Rumple's voice reached a cold whisper as he told the prince that he could try to resist and die, leaving both his children without a father, or let him take his son and live to raise his daughter.

Fear took over Henry, who then handed his son over to Rumple.

Rumple grinned, turned to see Cora and her baby girl on the bed, waved to them, before disappearing.

At his castle, Rumple brought the baby to the crib that he had prepared.

Watching the infant caused him to flash back to when he first met Bae, in his mother's arms…

His joy quickly soured as he thought of Milah. How that woman left him and Bae.

He pushed the thought of her out of his mind as he looked down at the infant. His new son. The one who he'll teach magic to. The one who will aid him.

He smiled down at the boy, and thought up a name for him: William.


	2. The Dark One

In the Enchanted Forest, there were five kingdoms: Breton, Gaul, Germania, Hispania, and Wendland.

Centuries ago, a Breton warrior, Vortigern, made a bid for becoming the high king of the entire forest. By his side, were mercenaries from both the Scots of DunBroch and Germania, as he murdered his king and took over the kingdom.

But, Vortigern soon lost control of his mercenaries who murdered several Breton nobles, keep him around only as a puppet king, and ravaged the countryside of Breton, raiding several villages, including one belonging to a young woman named Nimue.

Nimue, along with fellow survivors of the raids, allied with the great wizard, Merlin, to fight against Vortigern's mercenaries. He helped her by bringing her to the Holy Grail, which provided her with immortality and magic, allowing her to destroy Vortigern and his mercenaries.

So, it was that the legitimate royal line of Breton returned to power and the kingdom began its rebuilding process.

However, Merlin realized that the power and lust for vengeance was corrupting Nimue's soul when she began taking the title, 'The Dark One', so he created a dagger tied to her soul to keep her under control. But, one of Nimue's followers pounced on him in his attempt to take control of her, allowing Nimue to seal him inside of a tree, where he remains to this day.

Nimue's follower decided to take power, so he then stabbed Nimue in the heart with the dagger, killing her. But, though Nimue's physical body died, her soul remained in the dagger, allowing her to possess the soul of her killer, starting the chain of Dark Ones.

The Dark One chain went on, with Nimue becoming more and more powerful with every soul that she inhabited. Eventually, a Wendlandian noble took possession of the dagger, forcing the then-current Dark One, Zoso, under his will, including drafting villagers for the Ogre Wars.

One such village lived Rumplestiltskin, a crippled wool seller, and his son, Baelfire.

Rumple had lived a harsh life: he lost his mother in infancy, his father, a con man named Malcolm, abandoned him to regain his lost youth on the island of Neverland, wool spinsters took him in after his father left him (which is where he acquired his skill at spinning wool), married a woman named Milah to live in a Wendlandian village as wool spinners, was drafted to serve in an Ogre War, but, fearing for his pregnant wife back home, decided to desert (by injuring himself, giving himself a limp in the process) only to come home to a wife (and kingdom) who despised him for his new reputation as a coward who fled the field of battle, and a son to take care of.

Then, Milah, who took to drinking away her sorrow in the local bar, disappeared, with Rumple and his son fearing her kidnapped, raped, and murdered by a pirate named Killian Jones.

Rumple was aghast when he learned that the Wendlandian nobility had resorted to drafting children to fight in the latest Ogre War. Fearing for his son's life, Rumple complained of his predicament to a man he met in the bar.

Unknown to him, this man was Zoso, the Dark One. Seeing his chance to be free, Zoso told Rumple of how the local Duke has a dagger that can control the Dark One, suggesting that Rumple steal the dagger to take control of the Dark One. Rumple agreed, so he sneaked into the Duke's castle and stole the dagger.

Using the dagger, Rumple summoned the Dark One, and, in a moment of panic, stabbed him with the dagger. As he approached the dying figure, he was shocked to discover that it was his new friend under the mask and that, by killing Zoso, he became the new Dark One. Infused with the Dark One's powers, when soldiers came to draft Bae in the morning, Rumple slaughtered them all, though this left Bae terrified of his father's new personality.

Rumple then used his magic to kill all the Ogres on the battlefields, bringing the Ogre War to a close. He led the children back to the village, who now considered him to be a hero, his reputation as a coward now forgotten.

Out of all her hosts, Nimue found Rumple to be the most intriguing due to him being a doting father. But, this overprotectiveness of Bae allowed the darkness in his soul to corrupt him, turning him into a tyrant that wanted to keep Bae under his control at all times and punishing anyone who harmed Bae, even accidentally, with death.

One morning, Rumple awoke to find Bae gone, along with the rest of the boys in their village. He went to investigate and found it to be the work of a masked piper playing a magic flute. He unmasked the piper only to be shocked to find that it was his father, now known as Peter Pan, who has taken up kidnapping children to serve him on the island as his 'Lost Boys'. Rumple whisked Bae and the rest of the boys from their village, but he never forgot about his father's threat to take Bae away from him.

Bae continued to tire of the villagers fearing him due to his father, so Rumple decided to make a deal with his son: if Bae can find a way for Rumple to give up the Dark One powers without dying, he would do it. The next day, Bae came home with a magic bean (given to him by the Blue Fairy), which can take them to a land without magic, which would allow Rumple to live without magic.

Alarmed, Nimue influenced Rumple to not go into the portal with Bae, leaving him alone and with a mission: to find this land without magic and to reunite with his son.

For a century, Rumple took on a trickster persona which made deals with anyone willing to trust him, with horrific consequences for any foolish enough to break a deal with him.

On one deal, he discovered that, not only was Milah still alive, but she had joined Jones' crew as his lover. Enraged at her for leaving him and Bae, he used magic to grab her heart out of her chest and crush it to dust, killing her. Her lover tried to attack Rumple only to get his hand chopped off, but was spared due to Rumple wanting him to live in misery. The now-named Captain Hook went to Neverland, where he believed he would live long enough to find a way to kill Rumple. There, he met Peter Pan, who hired him to get items, such as food, for him and the Lost Boys.

As time went on, Rumple realized that the only way for Bae to not have died from old age at this point was if he was on Neverland. This meant that if Rumple wanted to get his son back, he would have to face his father, and that meant he would need to recruit help.

He found his chance when he met Cora, the miller's daughter in Hispania, making a deal with her that, if he helps her spin straw into gold, she will give him her first-born child. He also decided to teach her how to use magic, having bonded with her due to both having experienced humiliation at the hands of nobility. Though her spinning straw into gold won Cora Prince Henry's hand, Rumple, who had fallen in love with her during the lessons, was left disappointed when she chose to marry the prince instead of run away with him, so that they could raise her child together.

Around this time, the kingdoms were each in different struggles. King George of Wendland and his wife were struggling to have a child, as the Queen had been secretly cursed with an infertility potion by a rival noblewoman bitter at her for being the one to marry the king. King Leopold and Queen Eva of Germania were also having trouble conceiving. King Xavier of Hispania was struggling with his kingdom's finances until Princess Cora's gold filled its coffers.

King Uther of Breton died without a male heir (only a bastard son, a toddler named Arthur, fostered by a knight, Sir Ector). Due to his marriage to Uther's daughter, Leah, Duke Stefan took the throne. However, after his coronation, the spirit of Merlin appeared before the young king and told him that the warrior who will take the sword, Excalibur, from the stone will be the true one to inherit Breton and, one day, become high king of the entire Enchanted Forest.

Amazed by the prophecy, Stefan tried to pull the sword out himself only to be disappointed when it did not budge. He decided to accept that he was not Uther's true heir and steel himself to abdicate once the warrior Merlin mentioned came along to pull Excalibur from the stone.


	3. William's Papa

Rumple had just returned to his castle, when young William rushed to hug him, which the Dark One returned, greeting his son with a kind smile, before using magic to make them breakfast.

Rumple made it a point to never use his trickster voice when alone with William. He only spoke to him using his normal voice, as it was only when around the boy that he felt he could be himself without fear of betrayal.

When Rumple had the time, he gave William lessons in how to use magic. He was gentle in coaxing the boy to cast spells and other powers, but remained determined to train him for his ultimate purpose: aiding him on Neverland.

Though this was all to save Bae, Rumple couldn't help but develop paternal affection for the boy living in his castle. The boy that looked up at him with trust, admiration, and love every time he saw his Papa.

William lived an isolated life in the castle, with Rumple being the only one he regularly interacted with and the one who saw to all his needs.

He had just come back from a deal with the king of Wendland. King George, due to his wife being unable to conceive due to a curse, went to Rumple to request his aid to get a child. Rumple to advantage of a farmer's struggling financial situation to get one of his newborn twin boys in exchange for riches. So, it was that the kingdom of Wendland gained a prince and the farmer and his wife lost a son, a pain that Rumple could empathize with.

So too did Rumple never forget the look on Prince Henry's face as he took baby William from his arms.

Inside, he did acknowledge his hypocrisy in taking away a man's son, but rationalized it would be better for all. Especially due to Cora.

Cora made frequent visits to the castle to check on her son's magic prowess. This did not violate the deal as long as she did not take him back to Hispania around him.

At first, William was confused why his Mama did not live with him and his Papa, so Rumple told him a lie that he was the product of a past marriage between Rumple and Cora, who later divorced, with it being decided that Rumple was the best choice to train him to use his magic gifts.

Cora's visits typically put much stress on William's part to impress her. For the first few, Rumple trusted her enough to leave her alone with the boy out of a bit of nostalgia for the love they once shared. She could be quite demanding and critical in any flaws she found.

One day, this verbal abuse drew Rumple's attention, so he teleported in the room in time to find William talk back to her. He saw her slap the boy across the face, which sent him into such a rage, he rushed at her and grabbed a tight hold on her arm. Barely able to restrain himself from attacking her, he made it clear to her, in a cold whisper: never harm his son again. Cora looked at him poised, with no trace of fear showing on her face, but backed away.

Rumple turned around to see William looking up at him, for the first time, with fear in his eyes. It was the first time William had seen his Papa, who usually had a cheery demeanor, get violent. It was the same fear that Rumple saw in Bae's eyes when he first became the Dark One.

This hurt Rumple deeply, so he decided to give the boy a hug, insisting to him that Mama wouldn't hurt him again, and that Papa would always protect him.

A promise that Rumple would fear he'd eventually break.

Since then, Rumple made sure to never leave Cora alone in the room with William to make sure the boy wasn't harmed, and became much curter toward her.

In turn, her visits became less and less frequent, with sometimes, several months passing in between them.


	4. The Sword in the Stone

Sir Ector, a minor knight living in a minor village in Breton, watched his son, Kay, play with his young ward, Arthur.

Ector was planning to train both boys to be knights when they grew up, but he knew Arthur had a much larger destiny in front of him: becoming the king of Breton.

Ordinarily, a bastard like him would be disqualified from the throne, but, as Merlin said, whomever pulled the sword from the stone would become king.

So, it was that Ector decided he would bring them to the sword to at least give them a chance.

A chance that everyone was allowed to get.

King Stefan had taken all his boys (Mordred, Gawain, Agravaine, Gaheris, & Gareth) to try to pull out the sword, but each one had failed.

The failure was especially stinging to the eldest, Mordred, who never forgot the disappointment on his father's face when, despite pulling as hard as he could, the sword would not budge. Though he was still first in line for succession, he knew that, if someone were to come around and pull the sword out, that person would become king instead of him.

Mordred raged internally of the unfairness of it all. Why should they entrust the fate of the kingdom to the prophecy of a dead magician? _He_ was the one being trained to rule. _He_ was the one who deserved to rule. He prayed and prayed that no one would ever be able to pull the sword from the stone.

When reports came that Ector was coming to the sword with Kay and Arthur, Stefan was surprised, but intrigued: could it be that Merlin's prophecy was meant for Uther's bastard son? He decided to attend.

Arthur, having been instructed by his foster father on what to do, but nervous due to being in the king's presence, was reluctant, before being gently used on by Ector and Stefan. He went up to the sword wedged in the stone, and pulled it out, leaving all the witnesses in awe.

Stefan knew what he had to do: he bent the knee to Arthur, and proclaimed him the rightful king.

The boy was overwhelmed at what was happening. Here, the king was bowing to _him_ , a lowly squire who only dreamed to be a knight.

Stefan announced to the court that the rightful king, Uther's son, Arthur, had arrived. And that he had now abdicated the throne to act as the boy's regent, and train him how to be a king.

Arthur quickly became close to his big sister, Leah, Princess Aurora, and the boys, except for one: Mordred.

Mordred seethed whenever he thought of Arthur. This bastard who had stolen his birthright. But, with his father supporting this fraud, he knew he could do nothing. So, he decided to pretend to be friendly towards him, and wait for an opportunity to strike. Then, the crown and throne would go to its rightful owner: him.


	5. The Apprentice's First Outing

Eventually, Rumple decided that the time had come for William to join him on an outing as the Dark One. Though initially wanting to shield William from his deeds, he decided that it would be better to show William to understand the reality of his papa's work as the Dark One. And hopefully, accept, in a way that Bae never did.

And to show him what happens to those who break deals with him.

William did as his papa told him: dressing up in a hood, and teleporting with him to a rural village.

The Dark One's appearance caused the townsfolk to flee in terror of him, and this small figure in the hood.

William asked his papa why those people were so scared of him, to which Rumple told him that it is common among people to fear those with more power than them.

The boy followed Rumple as he made his way through the village until he came across his target: the butcher's shop.

The butcher shuddered when he heard the Dark One call out to him to come outside. His son, fearful, came up to him, before the butcher comforted him, telling him that it would be okay, despite knowing that, with the Dark One here, it wouldn't be.

Cursing himself for ever making a deal with the monster, the butcher marched outside to face him.

Rumple greeted him politely, but there was clear venom in his voice. William was unnerved by this strange voice his papa was using but did not speak up.

The butcher began to beg for a second chance when Rumple let loose a cackle and cast his spell on him.

William watched as mist enveloped the terrified man. The mist quickly disappeared, but there was no trace of the man or his clothes. Just a pig standing on its four legs.

The butcher squealed in horror as he realized what he had been turned into. His son, tears in his eyes, having witnessed everything from the window, rushed outside to clutch his father to him.

The boy stared up at the Dark One and his companion in fright before they disappeared.

He carried his father home to his mother, explaining what had happened. The woman was left shocked and horrified by the state of her husband. What sort of life could they have now?

Over the next few weeks, the family hoped that the curse would turn out to be temporary or that this Dark One would be moved to pity. But as was the intent, it was soon clear to everyone that the Dark One had no pity for any who broke a deal with him.

The butcher's wife was at a loss for how to care for her unfortunate husband. All around the village, the family was the target of mockery and ridicule for being foolish enough to break a deal with the Dark One.

For the butcher, it was an absolute nightmare. Though he retained his mind and memories, he couldn't speak and was forced to live like an animal. The family patriarch reduced to the family pet. It was an ultimate humiliation to have to be fed by his wife and son.

He was never allowed out of the house as his wife feared that some of his rivals within the village would take advantage of his weakness and do the unthinkable to him. So, it was that the butcher would live out the rest of his life sheltered. The sheltered, shortened lifespan of a pig.

William was conflicted. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the butcher and his family. He questioned his papa if it was really necessary to punish that poor man like that.

Rumple, not wishing to alienate another son, decided to drill it in William's head that what he did to the butcher was just for he had broken a deal with him.

It took some time, but eventually William absorbed the lesson: anyone who breaks a deal with the Dark One gets what he deserves.


	6. The Exchange

It was a chaotic time for the kingdom of Hispania. With King Xavier in rapidly failing health, there had been mutterings of rebellion among the nobles. Many felt Prince Henry was not suited to rule, others heard tales of Cora's darkness and witchcraft.

Cora was determined to quell these upstarts as soon as possible. There was no way anything was going to stand in the way of the dynasty she had envisioned for her descendants.

Upon being advised that one of the dissenters' arguments were that Henry had no male heir, Cora seethed. She refused to let her husband touch her after she gave birth to the twins; by now, their marriage was one in name only, she and Henry barely spent any time together.

She did have a son, but she had to give him to Rumple right after he was born, as part of their deal. Her first-born.

That was when Cora remembered: she did have a child before the twins. A girl, a bastard girl that she gave up so that her ambitions could live. She was left in a cyclone that whisked her away to Oz.

So, it was that Cora departed from the kingdom. Most of the court breathed sighs of relief at her absence. But, little princess Regina was curious about where her mother was. And why she would choose to leave when Grandfather was sick? These were questions that her daddy had no answer for.

Cora traveled to Oz, where she eventually came across Zelena at her adoptive family's home. The girl, her beloved adoptive mother having recently passed on, was up early in the morning chopping wood, lest she face the wrath of her adoptive father, who despised her for her magic.

Her father went outside to supervise her work, when he was frozen. Zelena was confused, she was making doubly sure not to use magic, and fearfully apologized when Cora stepped out of the shadows to greet her.

Zelena listened to this strange woman explain to her that she was her biological mother and that she could take her to a place where she would be taught how to use her magic properly. With no better options (and to get away from her abusive father), Zelena agreed.

Both Rumple and William were shocked when Cora appeared in their home, with a girl in tow. It had been some time since her last visit.

William greeted his mother, which caused Zelena to realize that the boy was her brother. These revelations left her head spinning.

Cora told Rumple that the girl was her first-born child and was his now. Rumple was in disbelief and accused her of lying. She explained how Zelena came to be and why she needed William back at Hispania.

Rumple was conflicted. He worried for William's sake under Cora's care, but this new girl was a loophole in their deal. And he could never break a deal.

Rumple sat William and explained how his life was going to change, advising him to use his powers wisely and to be careful around his mother and sister, Regina.

With a final hug to his father, William departed the home of his formative years with his mother. Zelena was left to get adjusted to her new dwelling. She couldn't believe this day: she met her mother and brother only for them to disappear right after, leaving her in a strange place under the care of a strange man.

Cora brought William to the royal palace, brought him before Henry and Regina, before introducing him as Prince William of Hispania.

Henry couldn't believe it. His son, back? He began crying tears of joy on this, the day he thought would never come.

Regina was shocked. She had a brother?

William looked at the two. Two strangers, to him, but they were his blood. He struggled to find his first words to speak to them…


	7. A Newfound Prince

In the palace, Regina decided to make the first move and greet the new boy, this prince William, her brother…she was still not used to the idea.

Regina stepped forward, introducing herself politely as she was trained to do.

William greeted her awkwardly, unsure how to talk with royalty like her.

Henry stepped forward before kneeling down to William's height. He looked the boy in his eyes, seeing the unsureness in them, before grabbing him into a fierce hug. He couldn't believe it…This was his son…His boy…For years, he had dreamt of this moment.

William did not return the hug, still feeling ill at ease in the palace. Henry was heartbroken by his own son looking at him as one would look upon a stranger.

Tiring of her husband's sentimentality, Cora grabbed William by the hand and escorted him through the halls.

He was taken to a chamber, dark but lit by candles. William could make out a figure sitting on a bed, staring at him with astonishment.

Cora knelt, introducing the boy to King Xavier as his grandson, Prince William. William saw the astonishment leave the old man's face and be replaced with a cold, analyzing one. Reflexively, the boy got on his knees until his mother bade him to get up.

Later, William examined his new quarters, quite a change from his home in Papa's castle. Regina was in her own room, still struck by how much her world had changed in one day. Now, she had a brother-a brother that she did not know, but she hoped that, in time, they would be friends.

Back at Rumple's, Rumple was teaching Zelena the basics. Though polite enough to the girl, she could sense that there was something disquiet in his mind: sadness at losing his 'son' and worried if young William would be able to overcome the challenges and threats he would face in the royal court.

Throughout the kingdom, the newfound prince was announced. Royal henchmen spread the tale of how a wicked demon had stolen the boy shortly after his birth and had threatened to destroy the kingdom if the royal family pursued him, so it was hushed up. But later, the boy grew up powerful in magic, which he used to defeat the demon and win his freedom, allowing him to return to his rightful place with his family.

In the halls of Hispania's noblemen, the story was a prime topic of discussion. There, it was ridiculed, the nobles assuming that this 'prince' was merely some peasant that the witch had pulled out of her hat to gain more leverage on the throne.

This boy, they felt, could turn out to be an inconvenience to their ambitions and would have to be dealt with…


	8. Presenting the Prince

The day had finally come to present William to the kingdom's nobility. All the lords and ladies of the realm arrived to meet their new prince. Everyone of them had to step forward and bow to him.

Behind the prince, stood the royal family. His mother, Princess Cora (whom most feared due to her suspected practice of dark magic and her creeping influence on the king), his father, Prince Henry (who the nobility viewed as a weak man, unfit to be king, as he was so easily bossed around by his wife), and his twin, Princess Regina (who they looked at as a silly-brained girl born from peasant stock, whose very existence tainted the royal bloodline). And on his throne sat a half-asleep King (in-name-only, if the court gossip was correct) Xavier.

Of the nobility, none was more distinguished than Duke Enrique. Though well known not to be a friend to Princess Cora, one must keep up appearances and etiquette, so the Duke greeted the new prince cordially.

The youngest noble present was the teenage Count Rafael. Having inherited his title at a young age due to the untimely passing of his father, Rafael was unused to the politics of the court, but men like the good Duke Enrique were eager to take him under their wing.

Once the ceremony was finished, there was to be a large banquet. William sat next to his sister and father, but remained aloof towards both of them, much to their bewilderment.

Later:

That night, William went straight to bed once finished at the banquet. Entering his quarters, though there was no light, William could sense that someone was in the room with him.

Hearing footsteps rush towards him, William needed only to point a finger at the direction and the figure froze still. Gesturing his arm towards the hallway, the man was flung out the room, hit the wall, and fell to the floor with a groan.

In the light, William could now see that the man was wearing a hood and bearing a knife. Having heard the commotion, two knights rushed down the hallway and wasted no time tackling onto the fallen intruder.

Princess Cora walked down the hall and asked what occurred, to which William told her that the man had made an attempt on his life.

Giving the hooded man a cold glare, Cora ordered the knights to take the assassin down to the torture chamber, where they were to wring information (such as the name of his master) from him. The knights bowed before following Her Highness' command.

Later:

Duke Enrique, while brooding over the failure of his assassination plot, was entertaining Count Rafael at his castle. The Duke still kept his wits about him, urging the young man to keep calm and eat his dinner.

The Duke was about to pick up his fork to eat his meal but found he couldn't move his arm. Or any part of his body. Neither could the Count for that matter.

Out of the shadows walked a man (or what was once a human) that was known and feared by all the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest: the Dark One. But unlike his usual giggling routine, now he was bearing a stone-cold, murderous look on his face.

Approaching the Duke, he informed the gentleman that his assassin had broke down under the rack and confessed that it was him who was the mastermind. Enrique found he could not deny it-or speak any words at all.

The Dark One gave a wave of his hand to the Count. Rafael found himself, against his will, walking out of the room, as if his legs had a mind of their own.

For a split second, Rafael looked back, seeing Enrique's terrified expression before the door slammed shut.

Now alone with him, the Dark One stood above his seated prisoner, who was unable to even cry out in terror.

With one finger point, the Duke was set on fire. The fire spread to engulf the room-and soon, the entire castle!

Rafael was left standing outside, watching in horror as the castle blazed. And out of the smoke, waltzed the Dark One, who gave him a dire warning:

'Hear me, young count, and bring this message to all the nobility in this land: the Prince William is not to be harmed. And those that will attempt to do so will face the wrath of the Dark One. For if any attempt to follow the good Duke's example, they shall meet the good Duke's fate. I will end them and set their lands afire. And even if you manage to seize the throne over the Prince's corpse, I will burn this entire kingdom to the ground.'


	9. Morgan le Fay

Besides young Arthur, Queen Regent Leah of Breton had another sibling: a sister named Morgan. A beautiful woman, she had caught the eyes and attempted courtships and many of the nobles of the realm.

But beyond this grace, lay a dark secret. For on the eve of the birth, a fairy snuck into the young Morgan's room and made off with the infant in the night. And in its place was a fairy child (barely more than a few days old herself) was placed. The unknowing royals raised this fairy as one of their own, unaware that the real child had been snatched away in the night.

For the first couple of years, Morgan was a devoted and pious princess. But one day, which walking along the garden, she heard a noise and turned around to find a shadow manifesting into the form of a tall blonde woman.

The woman introduced herself as Maleficent, one of the most dreaded magical beings in the kingdom. And she explained to the young girl her true origins: how she was really a fairy placed in the royal household when she was an infant.

From then on, Morgan played the part of a proper courtly lady, but, in private, began mastering the magical arts, under the tutelage of Maleficent.

In a few more years, Morgan was betrothed to Urien, one of Breton's highest nobles. Though he did not treat her unkindly, Morgan was not looking forward to the marriage. She felt she deserved someone with more passion.

…

After the attempt on the prince's life, Henry ordered that there be a round-the-clock guard stationed around William's room. He was determined not to lose his son after just getting him back.

William was shaken by the murder attempt. He was sitting in bed, trying to fall asleep, when suddenly Rumple appeared in the room.

'Papa!' William yelped.

Hearing this, the curious guards opened the door. Rumple casted a spell to make them return to their posts and forget that they saw him.

With that out of the way, William jumped out of bed and ran to hug Rumple. Rumple eagerly returned the hug, gushing about how relieved her was that the boy was alright.

Rumple assured William that he was going to make sure none of the fiendish nobles of the realm would try to hurt him again. Then, he advised him to be wary of Regina (this confused William, though a stranger to him, his twin did not strike him as being dangerous).

His message delivered, Rumple poofed out of the room, leaving William to have a good night's sleep, now aware he was being watched over.


End file.
